Fool's Errand
by fantasymonk
Summary: Michael finds more than he bargained for while on a case - rating for some slightly racy situations; occurs in the 80's series


Fool's Errand

A Knight Rider fanfic

Author: fantasymonk

The rustling of papers had become background noise for Bonnie as she worked at her desk in the Foundation's semi, and she peeked over her shoulder at the cause after twenty minutes of it. Michael was sitting on KITT's hood, reading through the information on his next case. The mechanic had to press her lips together to keep from laughing, because the tall ex-police lieutenant currently had a small brick of chocolate sticking halfway out of his mouth, and the slowly melting sweet treat was giving him an adorably childish brown moustache. It always amazed her how Michael could act so boyishly and carefree, you could almost forget what an attractive adult male he was. Well, almost was the key word. From his brown curls and twinkling eyes to his long legs, Michael just attracted the opposite sex no matter where he went. It had become a standing joke between Devon and Bonnie as to how fast he would meet someone on a case. She couldn't wait to consult with the staid Englishman after Michael left for this assignment, she had a feeling attraction wouldn't be long in coming. Almost as if he could feel her gaze Michael looked up from the papers and at her, all innocent blue eyes and chocolate-covered mouth. She couldn't hold it in this time and laughed out loud, making him tilt his head and raise an eyebrow. The half-melted treat was sucked into his mouth and chewed, the sweet moustache disappearing too as he licked his lips.

"What?" he asked, scooting forward and sliding down the sleek black hood to stand in front of her. Bonnie's lips quirked upward as she applied a bit of innocence to her own expression.

"Oh nothing, just not used to seeing you actually read. Usually you make KITT do all the work."

"Thank you for noticing Bonnie," came the calm voice of Michael's computer partner, making Bonnie laugh again. Michael mock-frowned, snubbing her dramatically as he went around to the driver's side and opened the door.

"Just for that, see if I bring you a souvenir," he threatened with a grin, getting inside the interior of the black Trans-Am and putting the sheaf of papers on the passenger seat. She just grinned back, waving at him as he maneuvered KITT down the ramp and onto the blacktop and got them underway.

{========}

Michael whistled appreciatively as he cruised up a long driveway toward a veritable mansion with sprawling grounds. He knew his next assignment had money, but the knowing and the seeing were two different things.

"This sure is something, huh KITT? Seems so strange a woman with her money has to be afraid for her own life."

"I'm not sure what you mean Michael," his partner responded, making Michael shake his head and chuckle.

"Not really meaning anything pal, just talking to myself." He came to a stop at the bottom of a set of imposing stairs leading up to the front entrance and got out, patting KITT's roof as he closed the door. "While I'm gone, you can keep yourself busy getting a readout on the house and grounds, if something happens I want to know possible exits and safe routes."

"Right away Michael." The ex-cop jogged up the steps and rang an ornate doorbell, hearing melodic chimes sound from within. When the door opened, a slim man of medium height stood there with a neutral expression.

"Hi, I'm Michael Knight, I was sent here by the Foundation for Law and Government," Michael began with a friendly smile. The other's expression didn't change, although FLAG's investigator got the feeling he wasn't quite approved of.

"Miss Bennett is expecting you sir, if you'll step this way." Michael stepped across the threshold and was led to a room just off the entrance hall, wide blue eyes taking in the expansive staircase up to the second floor and multiple chandeliers hanging from the ceiling high overhead. The room he entered next was just as opulent, containing expensive furnishings and soft, plush carpet in pale neutral tones, with vases of flowers spreading their perfume. Then Michael's gaze was caught by a woman seated on the couch facing the doorway. Her dark hair was shiny and cut to her shoulders, framing a heart-shaped face and dark brown eyes. She smiled as their eyes met and he felt a little tug somewhere in his stomach. Focusing on the case might be more difficult than he imagined… Somehow the door-greeter had left without his notice, and Michael belatedly sat on the couch to the left of Miss Kathleen Bennett, managing to look casual in spite of how out of place he felt. She held a hand out to him, that same dazzling smile in place as he took her fingers in his own.

"Mr. Michael Knight, what a pleasure to finally meet you!" She seemed truly sincere, and he was startled into silence for a moment before responding.

"Well, I got here as fast as I could, we just got your letter a few days ago…" he said in confusion, and Kathleen laughed.

"No, you're right, I'm sorry. I should explain. It just feels like I've been waiting forever to meet you. Two friends of mine, a couple, had help from the Foundation two years ago, and it was you who solved their problem. They told me about what you did, and when I started getting the threats, my first thought was to contact the Foundation." Her smile had dimmed as she spoke of her troubles, and, ever sympathetic, Michael clasped her left hand in both of his. She gave him a genuine smile then and put her right hand on top of their hands.

"And you don't have any idea of who could possibly want to hurt you?" he asked, concern written all over his face. She shook her head, a strong scent of vanilla emanating from her hair as it swished across her shoulders.

"I honestly couldn't say, as far as I knew I didn't have an enemy in the world. And I can't see it having anything to do with Father, he's halfway across the globe by now investigating something or other to invest in." She gave a forced chuckle, and Michael squeezed the hand he held gently.

"I've got all the details already, but maybe I can look at those letters you received. Did you keep any of them?" Kathleen nodded and stood up, moving to an antique desk against the wall and pulling a small stack of envelopes out, handing them to Michael. He rifled through them as she sat back down, carefully holding only the edges. "Well, it's a start. I've gotten a room in a hotel nearby, I'll be sure to get the number to you so you can contact me if you need anything, Miss Bennett," he said, standing up. "I'd better be getting settled in, and then I'll get to work." She looked relieved.

"You don't know how much better I feel with you here, Mr. Knight, but please, call me Kathy," she said graciously, and he couldn't help but respond with his trademark grin.

"I'd love to, Kathy, and you just call me Michael." She walked him to the door and waved goodbye as he got into KITT.

{========}

On the short drive to his hotel, Michael drummed his fingers lightly on KITT's steering wheel to the music on the radio.

"What did you find about Kathy's home KITT?" he asked.

"It's very large Michael, with about twenty acres around it. Much of that is covered by tended wooded areas. If someone wanted to move undetected it wouldn't be hard to get close. However, the mansion itself is more interesting." Michael looked over at the voice display on the dash.

"Interesting how?"

"As I scanned the layout, I found two smaller rooms off of main bedrooms, with concealed entrances and a connecting passage." Michael's face registered surprise.

"Secret rooms, that _is_ interesting. Is the house older, maybe from a time when secret rooms like that were common?" The printer started and several pages of blueprints came out with the entire layout of Kathleen's mansion.

"No Michael, it was only built two years ago, when Miss Bennett moved out of her father's home to try her independence." Michael hummed a soft sound of surprise as he glanced over the pages.

"Well, once I get unpacked we can start checking out the letters, here's our stop." The black Trans-Am glided into the hotel's parking lot.

{========}

Michael sat in KITT's interior, staring thoughtfully at the stack of envelopes and letters in his hand while he listened to his partner's voice.

"Michael, I've analyzed every one of those letters and envelopes, and I find nothing out of the ordinary. The only fingerprints are Miss Bennett's, which could mean they wore gloves of course. The one fact we have that could possibly help us is that they were hand-delivered. They were never postmarked, so the perpetrator either brought them or had someone else do it."

"That would give us a lead, especially since the mail drop is up near the house. Surely one of the staff saw something. I'll drop by tomorrow and do some checking, but now, I'm ready for some shuteye." He stifled a yawn behind one hand. "The drive was pretty long and it's getting late. I'll see you in the morning huh pal?" KITT wished him goodnight as he left.

{========}

The next morning Michael was ushered into the mansion once again and taken to a back patio, where Kathleen sat at an outdoor table with what was obviously a late morning meal. She smiled as he came toward her, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Good morning Michael! Have you eaten yet? There's plenty if you want some." He shook his head and laughed as he took a seat across from her.

"Thanks, but no. I'm afraid this isn't social." He steepled his fingers together, resting his chin on them. "I was hoping to talk to your staff and see if they saw anyone near here when those letters were delivered. They weren't sent through the postal service, so maybe someone saw something unusual, maybe someone on the grounds who shouldn't be." Kathleen nodded.

"That would be a real break wouldn't it?" She smiled at Michael as if he had just lifted a weight off her shoulders, sending that tugging feeling into his stomach again. His favorite part of the job was helping make people look like that, as if their cares were lifting away. In no time he was set up in a small study and interviewing the staff. But from butler to cook, no one appeared to have seen anything. As the last one left, he slumped forward and sighed, resting his elbows on the desk he sat behind. It looked like he wasn't going to be solving this anytime soon. A beep from the com-link made him lift his head.

"Yeah KITT?" he said tiredly, feeling drained even though it was only early in the afternoon.

"Are you all right Michael?" He smiled, touched by his partner's concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine KITT. I just got my hopes up, is all. I really wanted to give Kathy some good news." Just then the door opened and the woman herself stepped in, looking around.

"Oh, I thought I heard voices, but it seems I was mistaken." Michael grinned at her, straightening up.

"I was just talking to myself, trying to get my thoughts in order." His expression turned a little more serious then. "I'm afraid I haven't come up with anything, no one saw or heard anyone around the mansion when these letters were delivered. No one they didn't know at least. I'm… afraid I've hit a dead end." Blue eyes looked up at her apologetically, and Kathleen came around the desk to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't feel bad Michael, you're doing all you can. Tell you what," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm going to cheer you up. I'll have a nice lunch prepared and really wine and dine you." He chuckled at that, the cheer returning to his face. "Besides, you've been in here for hours, and you can think better on a full stomach." Michael felt much happier, laughing as he stood up and hugged her.

"There's something wrong with the story, when the princess saves the knight," he teased. "But that sounds great, just let me check in with the Foundation and I'll be right back in. Better get started on that meal." Her laughter rang in his ears as he left the study, putting a spring in his step.

{========}

"So it's turning out to be a tougher case than we thought," came Devon's voice over the video monitor in KITT's dash. Michael was sitting in the car's comfortable interior in the Bennett mansion's drive, consulting with the Englishman. Broad shoulders slumped as Michael sighed.

"Sure looks like it. No one has seen anything, the letters aren't traceable that we can find…" His blue eyes were concerned. "At this rate the best chance might be if he drops another letter by, or actually tries something."

"Oh dear…" Devon's tone didn't sound pleased, and Michael mentally agreed with him. "Well, the both of you stay alert, and please be careful." KITT's driver nodded at his boss's usual cautionary goodbye and the monitor went black.

{========}

Michael couldn't remember being so relaxed and happy in months as he sat across from Kathy at a small table in one of the mansion's suites. His black leather jacket lay draped on a nearby chair, his broad shoulders highlighted by a fitted t-shirt. The table's surface contained the remnants of a light lunch, and they were laughing at the funny story he had just related about his work while talking about a couple of people they had in common.

"So Christine and Gary did get married then? That's great, how is it going for them?" Kathy sipped at her glass of wine and smiled.

"They're expecting their first baby, and his business is really working out now." Michael grinned, feeling as if all was right with the world.

"It's amazing, how an event from the past can bring people together, you know?" he mused out loud, taking a drink from his own glass. She nodded, and then tilted her head a little bit as if something had just occurred to her.

"Christy said something about you having a partner back then, someone by the name of... Kitt I think? Is he still with you? I was just wondering, since you had come alone." Michael was slightly taken aback by the question, mostly by the fact that she had remembered such a small piece of trivia all these years, but he recovered quickly and smiled at her.

"Yeah, he's still around. We're a team, I couldn't do it without him. What, uh... did Christy say about KITT, exactly?" She shrugged, drinking a little more.

"Not much, just that she liked him and that he was highly intelligent." Michael coughed a little as he tried to laugh around a mouthful of wine, and his partner chose that moment to chime in.

"Please thank Christy for me Miss Bennett, and assure her the feeling is mutual." Kathy jumped and stared in Michael's direction, as a voice seemed to come from nowhere.

"What… or who… is that?!" she exclaimed, and Michael had to stifle his amusement at her surprise.

"That would be KITT. My wristwatch acts as a communicator, so we can talk to each other. Maybe before this is over you'll get to meet him," he said, raising his glass to her before he drank. He completely missed the look of consternation that clouded her face for a moment. As quickly as it came, it disappeared, and when their eyes met again she was smiling once more.

"Well, I hope so! I think I should tell you though, that Christy's description didn't do you justice, Michael." Her eyes sparkled, and he felt that pull in his stomach again as she flirted with him, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table.

"Oh really…?" he drawled, resting his chin on one hand and unleashing a brilliant smile, but his expression faltered a bit when his view of her turned blurry, and he passed a hand over his eyes. She leaned forward, looking concerned.

"Michael, is something wrong?" He tried to smile again, to reassure her, but his body felt very heavy and it was becoming increasingly harder to keep his eyes open. "Michael..?" She stood up and rang a small handbell at the table. Michael caught a glimpse of the same butler who had let him into the house the past couple of days before he slumped sideways out of his seat. "Gregory! Michael isn't feeling well, please help me get him onto the bed!" The butler looked surprised and started to speak, but Kathy made a sharp gesture with her hand to silence him, indicating he should play along. Together they carried their unconscious burden into the suite's bedroom and deposited him on the bed.

"Miss Bennett, should I ring for the doctor?" Gregory inquired, still looking confused, but playing his part well. She gave a silent gesture of approval.

"No, I don't think it's serious. He might have just exhausted himself, or caught a bug. If he's not feeling more himself by tomorrow, then we can get the doctor here." Her butler nodded.

"Very well Miss Bennett. If you need anything else, just ring."

"Thank you Gregory, I'll do that," Kathy said, gesturing for him to stay while she took Michael's com-link from his wrist and placed it on the bedside table.

{========}

In the mansion's driveway, KITT was alarmed by the change in Michael's vitals. The audio on the com-link caught the conversation between Kathy and her butler and caused him to send a call to the Foundation. Devon answered cheerfully, Bonnie standing behind him.

"Hello KITT, how are things?"

"I'm not sure Devon. Michael seems to have taken ill suddenly." The Englishman leaned forward, serious and concerned now.

"Taken ill? Oh dear, I hope it isn't serious." KITT's voice was worried as he answered.

"Well, Miss Bennett doesn't think so, he's currently residing in one of her spare bedrooms. They must have been making him more comfortable because the com-link isn't on his wrist anymore. I can't scan his vital signs." Bonnie seemed to be biting back a smile, looking relieved.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll get all the care he needs KITT. But keep an eye on him all the same, okay?"

"I will Bonnie. I'll check in with Michael tomorrow and give you an update." The screen went black and KITT sat in the driveway, unable to shake a sense of unease.

{========}

Michael grimaced slightly at the strange taste on the back of his tongue, blinking awake and feeling himself on a soft surface. The room swam fuzzily into focus, all grey and cold looking, and he realized that it wasn't finished, merely concrete. Wall sconces were providing light, if dimly. He raised his right hand to rub at his eyes and started at a soft metallic sound, staring at the chain that dangled from the sheepskin-lined manacle around his wrist. He brought his left hand up urgently, wrist close to his mouth.

"KITT! KITT, what's…" To his dismay, his com-link was gone, and with it any chance for communication. He sat up, letting his head stop spinning before getting to his feet. He had been on a mattress on the floor, the sparsely furnished room holding only a small nightstand nearby, a toilet and washbasin, and two wooden poles about four feet in height, from which the chains came, snaking upward into holes near the top. Michael looked around in confusion, wondering if he should believe what he was seeing, or if it was all a dream. A quick tug at the chains proved that the poles weren't going to give them up, and he growled, letting them drop in frustration. The last thing he remembered was eating with Kathy, so how had he ended up captured? He had no memory of a confrontation or anything unusual happening, except for feeling very sleepy just before he passed out. As he was searching his memory for the slightest hint of explanation, there was a soft sound behind him and he whirled, frozen into stillness by the sight of Kathy coming into the room.

"Oh good, you're awake!" she chirped, seeming not at all surprised to find him captive in some strange room. Michael moved toward her as far as the chains would allow, which was about six feet from where she stood.

"Kathy, what happened? Why am I chained?" She smiled and closed the distance between them, patting his cheek in what he supposed was a comforting manner, but which only confused him more.

"Everything's all right Michael, I'm going to take care of you from now on. You'll like that, won't you?" She smiled up at him, the same expression that used to pull at his stomach in a most pleasant fashion, but now caused his insides to clench with uncertainty. He made an attempt at humor, trying to figure out the situation.

"I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you…" He said the words carefully and with slow emphasis, watching her reaction. It caught him off guard when the brunette heiress slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest.

"You deserve to be taken care of. No one appreciates what you do like me. It's time you had a chance to enjoy life for a change instead of always helping others, don't you agree?" She lifted her head and stood on her toes, placing a gentle kiss on his lips that he was too stunned to return.

"What do you know about what I do?" he asked, pulling back just a little to look down at her. She snuggled against him again, a smiling warmth in her voice as if they were lovers sharing an intimate moment.

"Ever since Christy told me about you I knew you were special. I just had to meet you, see this man who was so selfless and brave and strong. And when you came you were more than I could have hoped! I can see our future together, Michael, it will be very romantic." She giggled softly, pressing her nose against his shirt and taking in his scent. "Mmm… we'll have lovely candlelit dinners, and long talks." She sounded delighted with the thought, but Michael was beginning to get angry. He was confused, confined, and starting to worry.

"And you couldn't have just asked me out on a date…?" His sarcasm seemed lost on her.

"Oh no Michael. When I want something, I want it to be mine and only mine. I won't share you. You're too perfect to be in danger anymore, so I'm going to keep you safe here with me. You'll have the best of everything if you're good." Michael's patience, already beginning to fray, snapped.

"If I'm _good_?! I'm not a pet, or a child. I'm a grown man with a job to do, and whatever these plans are of yours, they don't figure into it." He glared at her, and her own gaze turned cold at his words.

"You belong to me now Michael. Your partner isn't around to help you, and no one knows where you are. It's time you made a choice." She released him abruptly and put a hand in her pocket. Suddenly the chains began retracting with a ratcheting noise, pulling him back toward the wall and the mattress, only stopping when his arms were outstretched so he could just barely bend them. She walked toward him, slipping her hand under his shirt and caressing the skin from his belly up. Michael shuddered as her cool fingers wormed their way toward his chest, her hand splayed over his heart. "I'll give you the night to think about it. Think about what I'm offering you, Michael. A lifetime of luxury compared to the risk the Foundation puts you through." She smiled with eyes that glinted like chips of brown ice, pulling away and leaving through the wall that opened for her, the section of it sliding in place and trapping him again. The tall Foundation investigator slumped against the wall, taking in a deep breath to calm the fear that was beginning to slither inside of him. At least she didn't know what she was dealing with in terms of his partner, and that could give his friends an edge. But he had begun to realize that Kathy had fabricated the threats for the sole purpose of gaining access to him, and he hoped to God KITT found him soon.

{========}

The next morning KITT remained quietly in the driveway, surveillance mode activated, keeping his sensors ready to catch any hint of Michael's presence. Any attempts at communication through the com-link had gone unanswered, and he had just begun a complete scan of the manor. Room by room he searched, and still he had not found his friend and partner, although one room held the com-link he had been trying to reach. The only places he couldn't penetrate were the secret rooms; they had apparently been reinforced with steel and soundproofed, making it hard for his scan to verify if anyone was in them. He knew that no one had left the mansion or its outbuildings overnight, so the fact remained that Michael must be somewhere in the house. A call immediately went out to the Foundation from a very worried KITT. The screen lit up with Devon's image.

"How is Michael, KITT?" His face was filled with fatherly concern for a friend who was ill. KITT was silent for several seconds, and the Englishman wondered if he hadn't been heard. "KITT?"

"I'm afraid I don't know Devon. I can't find Michael anywhere. He must still be in the house, but my scans can't detect him at all. The only possibility I can find is that he is in one of two hidden rooms in the manor, but I don't know why Miss Bennett or anyone would do that. And I can't get into the house and up to the second floor without considerable damage to the structure or people inside, or even to Michael if I don't know where he is. It looks like we need some backup this time, Devon." The computer's voice was dejected and concerned, and Devon nodded.

"We'll be on our way in the semi, please keep an eye out and inform us of any new developments." KITT closed the communication and kept his watchful scanner on the manor. It would be hours before help could arrive, and he didn't want to be caught off guard during that time.

{========}

Michael shifted his feet for the thousandth time, having been forced to stand the entire evening and overnight by the chains almost keeping his arms outstretched. He was tired and hungry, as he hadn't had anything to eat since his light lunch with Kathy the afternoon before. In addition, his nerves were at the breaking point, wondering if he had been missed yet, if KITT had been in contact with FLAG at all, or if he could even escape from this place on his own. His wrist felt naked without the com-link on it, he'd grown so accustomed to the plastic strap against his skin. A soft sound caught Michael's attention and he looked up, seeing Kathy move into the room with a tray in her hands. He could smell buttered toast, and his stomach growled embarrassingly loud, making her laugh.

"I thought you might be hungry. I'm sorry the service was so bad last night, but I wanted to give you plenty of time and quiet to think about our future." She set the tray on the bedside table, taking the plate and fork away with her and walking to her captive. Michael eyed the toast, fruit and sausage hungrily, but didn't make a move. He felt it a point of pride to not give in to his stomach, even though he could feel his mouth salivating. Kathy speared a sausage and waved it under his nose enticingly, smiling at him playfully. "Open up Michael," she sing-songed. He grimaced slightly, not wanting to be fed like a child.

"If you let the chains out I can feed myself," he countered. The brunette didn't appear amused, pouting up at him.

"I'm taking care of you, remember? You just relax and eat or you won't get anything," she said sweetly, but the cold glint in her eyes made him believe her; she was willing to let him go hungry to get her way, and better he pick his battles carefully until he could find a lax moment of security, maybe grab whatever gadget she had that controlled the chains. So he opened his mouth obligingly as she put the sausage to his lips and let him bite off some. It tasted so good that he almost groaned as he swallowed. Bite by bite, she fed him the entire plate and got a tall glass of juice into him, patting his chest when he had finished. "Now see? That wasn't so difficult, was it?" He looked away from her, seething, but she grabbed his hair in both hands and jerked his head back around, forcing their eyes to meet. He was breathing hard, angry at being handled so roughly.

"Kathy, you can't believe that anyone would like being treated this way!" If he could just talk some sense into her… In the back of his mind he wondered if she was insane, that it might just be impossible to reason with her.

"You wouldn't be treated this way if you would just behave yourself. It's your own fault you know," she replied, as if explaining something he should already have understood. He tried to move his head but her fingers were closed tightly around brown curls, and she tugged him down, mouths meeting in a kiss that was anything but gentle. She demanded and he resisted, his fists clenching with frustration, both of them slightly out of breath as she released him. His lips felt almost bruised, and he knew they were stained with her lipstick. Her eyes were hard, face no longer sweet and pretty but cold and vicious. "Why won't you let me take care of you?!" she raged. "You're ruining everything!"

"I don't want this Kathy, I'm trying to tell you that! If you let me go I'm sure we can get you the help you need to…" He flinched a little as she stepped toward him again, expecting another brutal kiss or even a slap. But her next action was one he would never have imagined. "Kathy, don't…" There was desperation in his voice, the rattle of chains, then the sound of a zipper being lowered.

{========}

KITT ran regular scans while he waited, catching Miss Bennett moving into one of the secret rooms before she was made invisible by interference. Could that be where Michael was? He made note of the hidden mechanism that triggered the door. Judging by the semi's signal, Devon was still three hours away, leaving the Trans-Am to maintain a silent vigil.

{========}

Michael felt sick as Kathy left the room, her parting smirk one more piece of the nightmare this had become. He hadn't checked under his shirt yet, but three scratches from her fingernails marred his chest, having scraped just over his left nipple. The sting was a reminder of how vulnerable he was here, and for the first time in years he felt a sense of helplessness. Kathy hadn't gone beyond a rough fondling, a fact for which he was grateful. But being touched without his permission, while unable to stop it, had shaken Michael immensely. He shivered a little before getting his shirt tucked back in, zipping himself back up. At least she had let the chains out some this time before she left, allowing his legs a break from standing and giving him the chance to empty his bladder and wash up a bit, tidying his disheveled clothing. The lipstick came off of his mouth, but his lips were slightly tender, and for the first time, he realized he had begun to fear her a little bit. She was most definitely not all there, unpredictable and unexpectedly cold and violent, and he was the focus of her obsession. Michael's eyelids drooped as he sat back down on the only soft surface available. He was very tired now, any adrenaline having drained from his system with emotional distress, and he curled his long frame onto the mattress to hopefully get some sleep. His team was going to find him, and it was up to him to be ready.

{========}

KITT could have cheered when he saw the semi pulling up the long, expansive drive to the mansion, followed by two police cruisers. If he were a less dignified personage he probably would have done just that, so great was his relief. The welcome sight of both Bonnie and Devon hurrying toward him made things feel right for the first time since Michael had gone missing.

"Anything new KITT?" Devon asked hopefully. KITT's scanner hummed.

"Not much I'm afraid. I did see Miss Bennett go into one of the hidden rooms earlier this morning. I also know where the com-link is, but Michael isn't in that room." Devon nodded his understanding.

"Looks like you'll need two pairs of legs in there, hm? Which room is the com-link in?"

"Top of the staircase, to the right, and the suite at the end of the hall to your left." Both Devon and Bonnie walked toward the front entrance, but stopped as KITT spoke again. "Please find him…" They both turned and smiled reassuringly, gesturing for the police officers to follow them.

{========}

The butler hurried into Kathleen Bennett's sitting room, panting slightly.

"The Foundation's semi is in the driveway Miss Bennett! They have police with them, they must know something is wrong." She closed her book, taking a sip of the coffee on the table nearby.

"There's no proof of anything. Calm yourself, and let them in. I'll go greet them like a good hostess and explain that Michael is out investigating in one of my cars. They can wait as long as they like then, although it won't do them any good." She grinned nastily. "While I'm keeping them occupied, you go to Michael's room and drug him. I want to keep my mind entirely on them while they're here without worrying about what my pet is doing." He bowed and left the room.

{========}

After being allowed entrance, the small group from the Foundation waited in the very room Michael had first been shown to when he arrived. They were served coffee and small, sweet biscuits on a silver tray by a pretty young maid, but Devon and Bonnie were impatient. Nothing seemed untoward, but the Englishman couldn't help but feel it was a stalling tactic. Within minutes though, Kathleen Bennett sailed graciously into the room, hands outstretched as she went to Devon.

"Mr. Miles, how good of you to come and check on me!" she exclaimed, taking his hands and smiling up at him as he stood. "I'm afraid you've missed Michael, he decided to take one of my cars and go check on something. He had a touch of some illness yesterday, but a good night's sleep put him right." FLAG's director stared down at her, shocked at how the blatant lie just fell from her lips, her countenance sunny and cheerful without any hint of nervousness.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken, Miss Bennett, Michael's partner informs me that he hasn't been seen or heard from since yesterday afternoon." Her face darkened, but the smile remained firmly in place.

"That's impossible Mr. Miles, I gave him a kiss goodbye just this morning. He's a sweet man, isn't he?" she chirped, directing the question to Bonnie suddenly. The mechanic got a sudden impression of a very smug feline who had just caught the canary. "So kind, and willing to help. And very, _very_ attentive, too." The last was said slyly and with emphasis, and Bonnie's cheeks colored a little at the none-too-subtle hint, mostly in anger that the young woman would say such a thing about Michael in front of strangers. Kathleen seemed to feel some kind of victory in her reaction, as she turned her attention back to Devon. "So you see, everything is going well. I'm sure Michael will catch whoever is threatening me soon. I suppose you could wait for him if you wanted, but the poor boy slept in today and got a late start. He didn't know when he would be back." Devon had opened his mouth to reply, wondering what he could say so they could look through the house, when a loud, high-pitched beeping sound came from further inside the manor. Everyone jumped up, the officers with hands to their pistols. Devon took the opportunity to run up the staircase and down the hallway, the rest of them not far behind. Miss Bennett was stammering something about a false alarm, but they weren't really listening. As he expected, the noise was coming from the very suite KITT had told him about, emanating from a wristwatch on a bedside table. In the outer room Bonnie picked up Michael's jacket, still draped over a chair.

"These are Michael's things, Miss Bennett. He wouldn't leave without them, so where is he really?" She came into the room, slightly sulking, but still looking as if she held the upper hand.

"I already told you, he's gone out today." Devon lost what little patience he had left and spoke into the com-link.

"KITT, direct me to the room Miss Bennett came out of this morning, please."

"With pleasure Devon." It took minutes for the group to file through the manor to the opposite end, and into what was obviously Kathleen's personal suite. It was far bigger than the one they had just been in, with personal pictures of her father and vacation scenes. The Englishman stopped at a wall in the sitting room.

"Here, KITT?"

"Yes Devon. Allow me." There was a click, and the wall swung open a little, allowing Devon to open it the rest of the way. There was a shriek of rage behind them, and he whirled around, startled, to see Kathleen Bennett being restrained, barely, by three of the officers. Her pretty face was turning pink, rage lending ferocity to her features.

"You can't have him, he's mine! He belongs to me now!" She seemed to be trying to reach Bonnie, who had jumped back against the adjacent wall, looking truly startled at the sudden change. "I won't let you take him, you don't deserve to have him!" She was dragged from the room, her tirade getting softer as distance lessened the effect. The fourth officer still left with them wiped his forehead, then pulled a flashlight from his belt and moved into the room. He swung the beam around, finding only empty floor and cobwebs.

"Look!" Bonnie pointed to footprints in the dust that led down a very dark hall. They walked only fifteen feet or so when the end lightened and opened into another similar room, this one occupied and lit by wall lamps. Michael lay curled on a mattress on the floor on his left side, seemingly oblivious to their presence. Bonnie rushed to him, Devon not far behind, but it was as if their happy cries fell on deaf ears. He didn't so much as stir. While they were focused on the man they'd been looking for, the police officer peered around the room.

"Help me get him," Devon said to the officer, and together they managed to carry the tall form from the room and into the brightness of the bedroom suite beyond. KITT's voice suddenly came through on the com-link Devon still had.

"Is he okay Devon? Please put the wristwatch on him, let me scan him." The band was put in its rightful place, and both members of FLAG held their breath for the few seconds it took. There was relief in KITT's voice when he spoke next however. "He's all right Devon, Bonnie. He's only been drugged. It should leave his system in about four hours." The officer stepped up to Devon, clearing his throat.

"Sir, if you want to get him back to the Foundation, we have some work to do here, interrogating staff and the lady of the house herself. And… well, I noticed something in that room he was in…"

{========}

For the second time in two days, Michael woke from a drugged sleep, struggling back to consciousness, while at the same time afraid of what he would find. Someone was stroking his face, and he jerked upright and back with a gasp, eyes flying open to catch sight of a startled Bonnie staring at him. Blue eyes took in the sight of his bedroom at the Foundation and he almost cried with happiness.

"Kathy…! Where… what happened?" he stammered, and Bonnie laughed as she pushed at his chest when he would have gotten out of bed.

"She's being charged with kidnapping Michael. The police are investigating for us, they said they would call Devon with the results of something." He nodded, subdued. "You get some rest, okay? You look exhausted." Her voice was rich with sympathy and she ran a hand through his curls before standing up and leaving him with his thoughts. Michael fell back against his pillow, turning on his side to bury his face in it.

{========}

Michael jogged through the Foundation, slowing to a walk the closer he got to Devon's office. He had showered and changed, glad to have different clothes on that smelled like familiar surroundings. He wasn't sure he wanted to know anything about the investigation into Kathy's activities concerning him. He also wasn't sure he wanted anyone else to know… Shame, fear and anger had filled him since he'd woken up in his own room, free from the heiress' physical presence at least, but still held captive by his emotions. He took a deep breath and put on a cheerful grin, looking outwardly like his usual self as he strode through the door. Bonnie and Devon looked up and greeted him.

"Ah, Michael, good!" Devon was all smiles. "Good news, you won't have to testify against Miss Bennett. Apparently she was interested enough in you to install a video camera in the room you were held in. There was footage of Kathy and her butler, an Allen Gregory, taking you into the room, and Mr. Gregory injecting the drug into you. He's already starting to spill the story to save himself. Apparently she came up with the whole plan two years ago after hearing about you from some friends. She had the mansion especially built, and Gregory went along for a handsome sum. The rest of the staff, thankfully, knew nothing of the scheme." Michael nodded, staring down at his boots. It was caught on film… He almost thought he would be sick right then at the thought of someone watching what she had done to him. Bad enough to experience it firsthand, but to know others had seen it…

"Did you…" He stopped before forcing himself to speak again. "Did you see the footage yourself?" He dared a glance at Devon, who looked puzzled.

"Well, no. The police just informed me of the pertinent bits, they wanted to assure me we wouldn't be necessary to any further investigation." Bonnie watched him, looking confused. But she couldn't help teasing him a little, because it seemed like the curse of Michael's good looks had struck again.

"It must be hard for you Michael, being so irresistible," she said with a chuckle, and Devon laughed softly, his eyes twinkling. The tall man in front of them felt his stomach drop. They had no idea what had happened, but the words hurt all the same, as if he were at fault, as if he had invited it.

"It's not funny," he said, voice strained, but his friends didn't realize the impact they were having. To them it was just another end-of-mission wave of relief, that everyone was safe and together. Bonnie's chuckle turned to giggles, and Devon covered his mouth with one hand, his eyes twinkling.

"Well you have to admit Michael, this sort of thing happens a lot. You just can't help yourself," Devon gently teased with a grin. They weren't listening, and all the fear, anger and shame just exploded through him, as if it had nowhere else to go but out.

"It's not funny!" he roared, hands fisted at his sides, eyes wide and wild. He barely noticed their startled faces as words spilled from his mouth, his entire body shaking. "You're acting like it's a joke, but she was _touching_ me! I was helpless and she was… touching me…" He just then realized what he was saying, and swung his gaze to them, taking in two shocked faces, both turned pale. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, damp with the tears he hadn't even known were falling. What had he done? He'd practically confessed all! With a sound almost like a whimper, Michael turned and fled, long legs moving him rapidly through the building and away from their distant voices calling his name. He ran outside, avoiding the front where KITT was surely waiting, and heading through the back into trees and brush. Sweat stung the scratches on his chest as he ran until his lungs burned, finally collapsing against a tree and sliding down it, gasping for breath. The sounds of birds and insects silenced as a strangled human sob shattered nature's calm.

{========}

Both Devon and Bonnie were shaken by what had happened, staring at the doorway where Michael had escaped, for lack of a better word. Devon tapped a button at his desk.

"Yes Devon?" KITT's calm voice broke Bonnie's whirling thoughts.

"KITT, would you please access the police's record of Kathleen Bennett's recordings from her manor?" Inwardly the Englishman was furious. How dare that young lady take advantage of a trust, the trust of a loving and kind man like Michael. He would never have dreamed… The man he had just seen had been close to breaking, and he wanted to know _exactly_ what had happened.

{========}

An hour later, Michael had finally exhausted his emotions, sniffling softly as he wiped his face. He was grateful for the privacy of the wooded area, but all he wanted now was his bed and to sleep for days. Oh God, could he ever face Devon and Bonnie again? Maybe he could lock his door and retreat into darkness for a while… No, that wouldn't work, Devon probably had a key to every room in the building. His chest and throat burned from crying, and he rubbed the ache, hissing as he pressed on the fingernail scratches. Michael had a sudden need to see KITT, to be in his comfortable cabin and just let the rest of the world pass him by. He felt as if it had been years since he'd seen his partner, and almost every minute of his short captivity had included a wish that his partner was with him. His steps turned to the Foundation's garage, hoping to wait for KITT in peace and quiet. The interior was dimly lit, cool, and familiar, a balm to his ragged nerves. To his surprise he saw a sleek black shape inside, and he hurried toward KITT, a smile growing on his lips.

"Hey partner! I didn't think you'd be in here so soon!" He stopped beside the car, leaning against the smooth side, resting his forehead on the cool surface of the roof.

"Hello Michael," the computer responded, a note of pleasure in his voice at seeing his friend again.

"Hello Michael…" said a softer, more subdued voice. Michael jerked upright, his heart beating frantically as he saw Bonnie standing next to Devon just beyond KITT. They had just stepped from a group of shadows after seeing him come in. KITT was worried by his partner's reaction, pulse and blood pressure rising erratically.

"Michael, please calm down, we're your friends. We want to talk with you." The tall man leaning against him looked down at the black roof, his expression showing surprise and then a little fear. They all knew, they had to, and now he didn't know what to expect. His own feelings of shame and anger warred with each other until he wanted to scream. But he kept silent, his stomach in knots. He didn't realize the picture he presented to his friends, red-rimmed eyes and drawn face showing the turmoil he'd gone through in such a short time. Bonnie stepped forward, moving into the light that made KITT's exterior gleam and coming toward Michael, who took a couple of steps back reflexively. He swallowed hard and made himself stand still, knowing she meant him no harm and hating his subconscious at that moment.

"Michael, we are so sorry. Devon and I didn't know, we made insensitive comments to you and we apologize." Only after watching the tape had they truly realized what they had done. Bonnie herself had almost been ready to kill a certain young lady, angry that she would view anyone as just a possession, a plaything, much less a good man like Michael. The frail look in his eyes made her heart hurt, and she wanted nothing more than to bring back the sparkling light in their blue depths. Devon stepped into the light more now, his face entirely sympathetic.

"My boy, please don't let this hurt you anymore than it already has. We're your family, and we want to help." Michael wanted to just crawl under KITT and die, he felt so humiliated.

"I don't think you can…" he choked out, looking at the floor. "I led her on, I didn't mean to, but I just always…" His voice failed him, throat still a little clogged from crying.

"Oh Michael…" Bonnie's warmth suddenly surrounded him as she wrapped her arms around his tense frame and hugged gently. He froze in place briefly, but then the scent of her enveloped him in home, a soft, clean smell that was nothing like Kathleen's cloyingly sweet vanilla fragrance. It carried hints of motor oil and the metal tools she worked with, and he gave a sniffling laugh at the fact that such an odd assortment of things could mean family to him. His arms returned her hug, body finally relaxing completely. Devon was pleased to see him responding so well, knowing that in spite of the younger man's brashness and action-oriented nature, he tended to feel things keenly.

"Michael, it really had nothing to do with you yourself. Miss Bennett had planned this for two years, before she ever met you. That was the reason she moved from her father's house, to build her own place and set it up with… certain specifications." He paused, a bit uncomfortably, and they all knew he was talking about the hidden rooms that had been made to hold Michael. Bonnie turned a little to face Devon, still keeping one arm draped around Michael's waist, watching as he continued talking. "Due to the sensitive nature of your job, the court has agreed to keep your name and face out of the proceedings during the trial. She has been found mentally unstable, and all anyone will know is that she held someone captive, someone she was obsessed with. Her poor father is understandably upset, but he realizes she needs help he can't give her." Michael rested his chin on the top of Bonnie's head, releasing a soft sigh.

"Devon, I have some time off coming up. Would it be okay if I took it now? I think I'd like to go somewhere with KITT and clear my head, just for a week maybe." They both looked at him worriedly, and he laughed, a hint of his old self shining through. "No, I feel better now, I think. Just, after all that's happened I'd really like to have some peace and quiet." He gave Bonnie another hug and smiled at Devon.

"Of course Michael. If I need to contact you about anything, I'll be in touch through KITT. But only if it's an emergency," the Englishman promised.

{========}

Two hours later, KITT and Michael were on the road. There was a duffel bag in the back with spare clothes, and the radio was tuned to a local rock station. Michael was thankful that KITT had spared him the usual lecture on his taste in music, probably a gesture to make up for the trying time his driver had gone through. He felt better already; his plan was to do some hiking and enjoy just being alone. Well, alone except for KITT. The windows were rolled down, letting the breeze ruffle his hair, and he took a deep breath of the clean air. As he stopped at a traffic light, a convertible with two women in it stopped beside him. Both were very pretty, tanned and blonde, and they giggled to each other as they noticed the handsome stranger next to them. Michael pretended not to notice them, thankful when the light turned green and he could pull away from them.

"Michael?" He glanced from the road to the dash.

"Yeah KITT?"

"Why didn't you flirt with those ladies?" Michael drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel.

"I guess I'm a little gun-shy right now pal."

"You mean because of what Miss Bennett did?" Michael nodded, and KITT continued. "I'm still a little puzzled though. I know you were upset, but you've enjoyed a lady's company before. What was so different about this time?" His partner let out a gusty exhalation.

"Let me put it like this pal. How do you feel when I park you somewhere, and while I'm gone, someone sits on you, or tries to open your hood, or any of the many stories you've told me?" KITT processed that for a few seconds.

"I don't like it Michael. I feel they view me as a mere thing to be used, and it invades my privacy." Michael tapped the dash.

"Exactly, partner." KITT hummed softly.

"I see what you mean, Michael. And I'm very sorry that she did that." The sincere statement brought a smile to Michael's face, and he stroked the steering wheel a bit.

"I think I'll be all right now, KITT, thanks to you, and Bonnie, and Devon. Now how about we head for the open road?" The whine of the t-top's engine surrounded Michael with a rushing and welcome sense of freedom.

End


End file.
